


Sinful Thoughts

by nchung



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Eremin - Freeform, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One-Sided Eren Yeager/Armin Arlert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchung/pseuds/nchung
Summary: Armin was an angel, and if he was ever in the knowing light of what ran through Eren's mind on these nights, he was sure his innocence would shatter like an antique glass.





	Sinful Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A quick blurb I wrote up on an instagram post. Enjoy!

     Eren's eyes clenched shut as his teeth met contact with his lip, biting down with a brutal force he couldn't fight back.

 

     A long groan rolled off his tongue and he lulled his head back, feeling his hand move with a sloppy and desperate speed as thought after thought swished into the far corners of his mind, causing a tingling sensation to travel down the levels of his spine.

 

"Fuck, Armin..."

 

     The name became a mantra to him in these kind of moments. A sinful hymn that brought him to the edge of total delicious vulnerability.

 

     Eren's mind buzzed with a swirling wind that lacked control, but found himself spinning in as soon as he bid his family goodnight, and escaped to the safety of his room, locking himself inside to commit an act he was sure a higher power was looking down upon.

 

     The brunette clenched his teeth as his hand continued to pump at the fleshy length at a merciless speed, thinking of that gold hair he wanted to pull, those pink plump lips doing the scandalous act in his place, that pale supple flesh that seemed to glow. His mind flashed with images that he wasn't quite sure how they came to be.

 

     Armin was an angel, and if he was ever in the knowing light of what ran through Eren's mind on these nights, he was sure his innocence would shatter like an antique glass.

 

     The boy's chest heaved up and down, his breathes trailing behind pathetically as it tried to catch up to his ruthless gestures.

 

He was so close.

So, so _close_.

 _So fucking close_.

And his bestfriend was helping him get there.

 

"Oh, God--"

 

     Eren's breath was taken away as the tight knit of nerves collecting at the bottom of his stomach burst. A cry left his mouth as he felt it rush out and touch every nerve it could. His cock spasmed and throbbed, an almost painful relief leaving it in the form of cum erupting from the tip, spilling down his hand, and onto his constricting jeans.

 

     Eren lay there, a panting mess; a wild red blush covering his cheeks and a sheen of sweat painting his forehead.

 

     He swallowed as the euphoric sensation that sweeped his whole being was washed away as fast as it came.

 

     Eren brought his other hand up to his face and groaned.

 

     Armin would kill him.


End file.
